Danger in Adventure
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Snow White wanders in the woods of Arendelle, until she is met with the utmost terrible of news by Anna. Can she help the Kingdom of Arendelle and its inhabitants...? Story based on RP with @wishingapples. Go follow her on Instagram, because she is just one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet! A Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Crossover story.


_**Danger in Adventure**_

It was a chilly, but lovely winter's day. A little princess whose skin matched the fair snow skipped merrily through the woods. She was bundled up in a warm, blue velvet bodice with a pale yellow skirt, reminiscent of the sunshine. Atop the bodice was a velvet red cape that matched her rosy red. She stopped for a moment and admired the beauty of the winter forest.

"Winter..." mumbled a girl."Again. I thought we had finished this "eternal winter" problem." A young, redhead girl shivered as she walked through the deep snow. Too deep. She got lost, due to another "eternal winter" and she was quick to blame her older sister, the Queen of Arendelle. Suddenly, the cold was becoming too much for the young princess to bear that she collapsed in the snow. She saw a figure in front of her and called out weakly. "Help..." the figure was of a slender girl, much shorter than her with black hair. Anna attempted to keep her head up and called out again. "Help...Please...Anyone..."

The princess immediately came to the young girl's aid. She grabbed her arm and pulled her from the snow. She tried to wipe the snow from her dress and hair. "Goodness, are you alright?!" She asked.

"My s-sister...s-she caused this...I need to find her..." she shivered, collapsing in the snow again. This time, her body went numb and she passes out from the cold, leaving poor Snow White on her own to help her. Snow White gasped when the poor girl passed out. With no hesitation, she picked her up and tried to find shelter from the cold. As she walked through the forest, she noticed a quaint wooden cottage, with steam emerging from a chimney. She walked up to it to read the sign atop the front entrance that stated 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna". She took the girl in, placed her to lie down on a bench and bought a cup of hot chocolate and a fresh pair of new winter clothes for her to slip into.

"Yoo-hoo!" Said a voice. "Big summer blowout!" He was a tall and chubby man with a deep Norwegian accent. "Is everything alright, my dear? My name is Oaken, by the way." He walked from behind his desk to greet her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Oaken," The princess replied with a grin, as she shook the man's hand. "Now," she continued, "My friend here has lost her way in the woods and she's passed out from the snow! Do you think you could help us?"

"Of course," Oaken said as he held the unconscious princess in his arms. He took her inside the sauna that had a bench and put a wet towel over her head.

Within minutes, Anna awoke. "Ugh..." Anna said with a moan. "What happened? Where am I?" Oaken smiled and left the two girls alone.

The little princess placed her hand gently on the girl's leg and said, "We're inside, dear. Everything will be alright." She then handed her some dry clothes to change into and some hot chocolate to warm her up.

"Who are you?" Anna asked as she sat up and quickly changed in the dress that was given to her. "One minute I was in the woods, and the next, I'm here." After she changed (and struggled) Anna went outside and sat down on the small rocking chair outside the sauna with her cup of hot chocolate in hand. "Oh, I'm Anna, by the way. Princess Anna of Arendelle." She said to Snow White with a smile and her hand rose to shake hers.

"Oh!" The little princess giggled. "How silly of me! I'm Snow White!" She shook Princess Anna's hand with a smile and sparkling, doe-like eyes. "Is there anything else you may need?" Snow asked.

"I don't think so," Anna said, her eyes furrowed in deep thought. "WAIT!" She said a little too loudly. "I need to find Elsa. The Queen of Arendelle and the one who caused this eternal winter. Again." She then remembered Hans and began to panic. "OHNONO! HANS! I ALMOST FORGOT! HE'S CAPTURED MY SISTER AND LOCKED HER UP!" Anna said in a complete panic, holding her cheeks and pacing back and forth.

"Hans?!" said Snow, confused. "Who could that be?" She didn't want Anna's sister to suffer, so she grabbed her hand and off they went to find her. "Now," Snow said. "Do you recall where she was locked up?"

"My ex-fiance," Anna said, taking her hand. "And he locked her up in our castle because he wants to take over it. This is all my fault. If I never met him in the first place, none of this would have happened!" She waved her hands in a "this is the whole situation" gesture. "I'm so totally gonna punch him when I see him again. He kicked me out of the castle and then I got lost." Anna clenched her hands into fists, both out of anger and anxiety. "What were you doing in the woods? Were you lost, too?"

"Well," Snow said, gently placing Anna's hands down to her sides. "I don't think that's the best way to deal with that." The fair maiden strongly believed in kindness. She told Anna that she could just express her feelings in a more gentle way.

"OK. Here's the thing," Anna said as she took a deep breath. "When I told my sister about Hans..." and then she tells her about what happened."And now, he's back and has Elsa locked in a dungeon with power proof chains and who knows what he's done! Torture? The possibilities are endless!" Suddenly, Olaf ran to them. "Olaf?!" Snow White felt so horrible for the poor girl. She held her hand with a loving grip. When she saw the little snowman moving around, she was very frightened. She then hid behind Anna. "It's OK!" Anna said, calmly placing her hand on Snow in reassurance. "My sister made him."

"Hi!" Olaf said. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He opened his arms wide for Snow White to hug him. Anna smiled and let Snow go in front of her.

"Well," Snow thought. "That's awfully sweet!" She bent down to the little snowman's level and gave him a very big and warm hug. She then asked him, "Do you know where we can find this sweet girl's sister?"

"That's why I'm here," Olaf said. "They're torturing her!" Anna looked at him and listened. Meanwhile, in Arendelle, the guards were beating Elsa to the point of being unrecognizable. Hans smirked and grabbed Elsa's throat. She let out a sharp cough. "Now Queen Elsa, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. Which do you prefer?" Elsa spits in his eye and he stumbled back and slapped her. "TAKE HER TO THE CHAMBER!" The guards drag her away. Back with Anna, Olaf, and Snow, Anna looked at Olaf and then at Snow. "See? I told you! What am I gonna do now?!" Tears streamed down her face as she picked up a handful of snow and crushed it out of anxiety. "He's gone too far!" Olaf looks at Snow White in fear. "COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" Anna screamed as she rubbed her hands together to keep warm.

Snow White rushed to Anna's aid and gave her a spare pair of gloves. "It'll be alright," Snow said. "We'll find a way to get her back." She slowly walked to the back of the castle with her friends to the cellar where Elsa was locked. Elsa was beyond beaten at this point, blood dripping on the ground and tears streaming down her face. She looked over at Anna and Snow's direction and mouthed "help me." Anna tiptoed in her direction with Snow White by her side. Suddenly, two of Hans's brothers grabbed their shoulders. Anna looked up and saw Hans approach towards them; her body tensed as she looked over at Snow. "Whatever you do," Anna said through gritted teeth. "Don't struggle. Understand?" She looked into her eyes for a nod. Snow White was shocked to see the queen so beaten. When Hans approached them, she was even more petrified. She gave Anna a gentle nod in response. She grabbed onto Anna's arm, as scared as ever. The two brothers shove them together in a dark dungeon. "Umph!" Anna held her breath. They slam the door shut. Anna held Snow so she wouldn't fall. She holds her in her arms. The sound re-echoed throughout the dungeons. The room was big and cold. "Are you alright, Snow?" Anna asked, still holding Snow. She looked at the door.

"Yes dear," she said. "I'm alright." She tried to scan the area for Elsa, but she could not find her. Snow then had an idea. She called on her animal friends to find Elsa's cellar. Once they flew off, she said to Anna, "They should find her in no time!" "BRING IN THAT GIRL WITH THE BLACK HAIR!" Hans said. Anna's eyes went wide with fear. Hans's brothers went into the cell the two girls were in and roughly grabbed Snow by the arms. Anna gasped and winced as she couldn't stand seeing the poor girl hurt. Snow White was on the verge of tears. She did not want to show any sign of weakness to Hans. She looked back at Anna, hoping she would help her. "What's your name?" Hans asked as he walked around her like a vulture with a prey. His brothers had her arms held tightly and pushed her to her knees. Anna looked away and so did Elsa. But, she was taken into a different room, far away from the two sisters. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but if I have to, I will. Why did you bring her here?" He was talking about Anna. He folds his hands behind his back and looks at her. Snow exploded in fear.

She was so scared of what had awaited her. She was thrown into the cellar, roughly.

She then started to cry. She had never felt this hurt before. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. A little voice could've heard from outside.

"Princess? Is that you?" Scared for a moment, Snow hugged her knees to her chest. But then, a snowman's head poked out from the tiny cellar window. It was in fact, Olaf. The fair maiden's tears instantly dried away and she rushed to the cellar door.

"Oh, Olaf," she said, desperately. "Can you help me?"

"I can try!" Olaf said as he tumbled into the room. "Wait. Where's Anna?" Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream echoed through the room Snow was in. "ANNA!" Hans's brothers rushed in the room and grabbed the snowman, but he was able to knock them out and open the cell with his nose. Hans saw this and threw the snowman out of the dungeon and went to Snow White, trapping her against the wall.

"You never answered my question. Why. Did. You. Help. Her?!" Hans was screaming at her now. His face was red as a tomato of anger. He pins her back to the wall, waiting for an answer. "Well?!"

Snow White was terrified, holding back tears. But she remained strong and said, "She is my friend, sir. Wouldn't you help your friends if they were in danger?" She breathed heavily waiting for his response.

"FRIENDS?!" Hans roared. "You don't know what it feels like to be mocked and beaten by your own BROTHERS!" He screamed. Kristoff looked as he approached. Hans raised his hand and he jumped in the way, pushing him away from Snow.

Hans walked away and Kristoff turned to Snow. "I'm Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend. You must be Snow White." He said.

Snow White looked at Kristoff with wide eyes and said, "Why... why, yes." She took his hand and said, "This Hans fellow is being so cruel to us." Looking behind him, she realized that the cellar door had not been thoroughly closed. With Kristoff's hand still in hers, they ran quickly out of the cellar without being noticed. They then found Olaf, with his body all mismatched, and put him back together. "I'm so glad that you're alright!" Snow White said to Olaf while hugging him.

"We have to find Anna and Elsa!" Olaf said. But what the three of them didn't know was that Anna and Elsa were nowhere in the castle. They'd been shipped to Weselton with Hans, his brothers, the Duke, and his guards.

But the worse person they had on their side was Pitch, the Boogeyman, and Nightmare King. Gerda, the servant, runs to them in a panic. "THEY HAVE BEEN TAKEN AWAY!"

She collapsed to the floor and Kristoff held her. "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and told them everything. "Grandpabbie? Kristoff whispered to himself. "Hans forced Grandpabbie to give him fire powers?" He looked over at Olaf and Snow. Olaf's eyes went wide with fear. They looked at Snow for help. The Guardians appear to them and told them to hop on in the sleigh. Jack Frost sat by Snow White. "I'm Jack Frost. You are?"

Snow White looked at the boy and said, "Well, I'm Snow White! We seem to have very wintery names!" The two giggled. "You see," the princess continued. "I'm looking for my friends. We're in search of a dear girl with red hair in braids. Would you happen to know where she would be?" After Snow asked this, Kristoff and Olaf came running behind her, out of breath. "Oh, there you are! Are you both alright?" Snow asked.

"We're fine," Olaf said, fixing himself. All his body parts decided to run off in a mind of their own.

"But we found out what they're doing to the girls," Kristoff said. Jack looked at them, worried.

"But to answer your question, my dear," Jack said. "I'm Elsa's Guardian. Her protector." Suddenly, black sand appeared and tied them all together, but Jack escaped in time and went off to find the girls. The three struggled to escape the sand. "I just hope Jack finds them in time!" said Snow. She grabbed onto her friend's hands. She didn't want to lose them like she lost Anna and Elsa.

Pitch appeared to the girl and knelt down to her height, roughly grabbing her chin. Pitch blew sand in their faces and they slump over, sleeping…having nightmares. Pitch grinned as he and Snow White disappeared into his lair. "I'm going to have fun with you," Pitch chuckled, darkly. He chains her hands behind her back with his nightmare Sand. "Scared?" The poor little princess held back her tears. She didn't want to show any sign of weakness. She slowly tried to wiggle her way out of the chains, but she couldn't. The chains tightened. "Pathetic child!" Pitch chuckled as he stood up and created a small nightmare Sand arrow in his palm.

Suddenly, Jack's little sister, Emma, and Snow's closest friend appeared tied up on the ground with a gag. "MMMMMHHHHH!" Snow White gasped at the sight of the little girl tied up.

"How could you do this?!" She said to Pitch. She turned to the little girl and gave her a worried, but tender smile. Emma tried to smile through her fear and gag. Pitch pulled her hair back, letting the gag slip off and with his open palm, shoved the arrow into her chest. Emma's eyes go wide with fear. She lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Snow White scooted back, terrified. Her eyes widened at the sight of the poor girl. Moving as close as she could to her, she tried to comfort her as best she could. The little girl collapsed to the ground as Pitch disappeared into the shadows. The Duke comes in with his two guards holding Anna and Elsa, but Olaf and Kristoff were sent back home by the Guardians safely. "Anna! Elsa!" She did not like seeing her friends in danger. She was so worried about them getting into more trouble than they already were in. The Duke and his guards go back to Weselton, leaving the three girls stuck with Hans and his 12 big brothers. They chain Elsa to a machine, pull the lever, and watch as her platinum, blonde hair turned brown. Olaf suddenly appears with Kristoff by their side and begins to melt. Elsa screamed out in pain. "Kristoff!" Snow said to them. As Kristoff rushed to her help, she said, "Help them first. They need it more than I do." Kristoff shook his head as he cut the ropes that held Snow and Emma with his knife. Just then, Jack comes running in after his battle with Pitch (which Pitch coward away from) and kneels by his wounded sister. He and Anna instinctively look up at Hans and his brothers in anger. They chuckle darkly. Snow White held Emma in her arms and asked her if she was alright. She looked at Jack with a nervous glance. She hoped that his sister would be alright. Emma only coughed up the excess nightmares Sand.

Anna looked at them; Elsa reached out her hand to her sister, weakly. "It's your time to rule Arendelle, Anna." Anna's eyes went wide as she saw Olaf melting.

She looked back at Elsa, her hair brown. "NO! ELSA! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down her face now. Hans snapped his fingers and his brothers held her back tightly, along with the others, including Snow White and the wounded Emma, who didn't pick a fight. Anna struggled her hardest and watched as Hans walks over to Elsa and stepped on her chest, killing her instantly. "NOOOOOO!" Anna screamed. Elsa's body went lifeless. Snow White sharply turned to Anna and comforted her right away. She teared up at the sight of her friend crying. She offered to give her a big hug for comfort. The brother's held Snow back as Hans walked towards her. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hans just ignored her and continued to stride towards her.

Just then, Emma let out her last breath in the brother's arms. He laughs and throws her against the wall, making her land on Elsa's chest. "EMMA!" Jack screamed. The boys held him tightly.

"How could you do this?!" Snow said. She had never been this furious before. Her anger bubbled inside her as she looked into Hans' eyes. "That was this poor boys sister," she told him. "You're nothing but a monster."

Hans just laughed. His brothers with him also. He grabbed the girl's throat. "I'm not sure you know this, but now that the queen is dead, I'm king and that means I can do anything I want. Killing Jack's sister is one of them. Maybe you next." He waited for her reaction.

"Well, if you were a real king, you would treat your people with respect!" She shoved his hands away from her throat. Hans grabbed Snow by her hair and shoved her against the wall, then dragged her into a torture chamber, chaining her to the wall. He brings out a whip and hits her back hard. Hans snapped his fingers and Pitch appears. Hans whispers something to Pitch and then walks back to the others. Pitch releases Snow White only to pull her hair back. "Why must you be so cruel?!" She shouted to Hans. She then looked at Pitch angrily and threw his hands away from her.

"Listen to me, you stupid child!" Pitch scream. He punches her hard in the face. "He is the king now! You've got it?!" She rubbed her face in pain and realized that anger was not going to solve this. She stayed on the floor, tearing up, and gently nodded her head. "I know your story. You're nice. What on earth happened to you?"

"I-" she hesitated. "I don't know." She began to breathe heavily and sob. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"What other things should I do to you?" He said as he grabs her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Nothing!" She said. "I've been through enough pain." And it was true, she went through a lot.

"STOP IT!" Anna's voice bounced off the room. "SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Hans's brothers shove her with Snow and Pitch tortures Anna with nightmares. She lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Snow White grasped Anna in a hug, moving her to the ground to block her from the nightmares. Pitch laughed cruelly and brought out the dead girls: Elsa and Emma. Jack was still holding his sister. Suddenly, the Guardians appeared and killed Hans, his brothers, the Duke, his guards, and Pitch.

A smile suddenly appeared on Snow White's face. She rushed to Jack Frost and hugged him. "Thank you." She said, her eyes glowing. Jack just held her, crying hard. Anna also held Elsa and cried as well. Kristoff hugged Anna tightly. Snow White started tearing up as Jack sobbed into her arms. "I'm so sorry that this happened," she told him.

"This is all because of them!" Anna said. "If they never took Elsa's powers or hurt Emma, none of this would've happened!" Kristoff dries her tears and kissed her forehead.

"Well," Snow said. "We'll have to find a way to make things right. I know losing a loved one is hard but we mustn't despair."

Jack turns to her. "I've lost more than my sister. I died to save her and was turned immortal." He turns to Elsa and back at his sister. "As for them…" Years pass and it was time for Anna's coronation as Queen of Arendelle.

"Hi Snow, " Anna said, looking down. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held the scepter and orb of Arendelle in her hands.

"You'll be a wonderful queen," Snow said to her. She held what she could of Anna's hands and gave her a reassuring smile. Anna gave her a sad smile.

"My family is all gone..." Jack said. "Mama...Papa...and now, Emma..." Snow White enters the room. He looks up. "Oh, hello Snow White."

"Hello, Jack," she said. "Is everything alright?"

"Back to being isolated again, I guess." He said.

"I'm here for you! If you need anything, just let me know!"

He looked up and smiled sadly at her. He stood up and threw his hoodie back. "Have you ever lost someone close to you before?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "When my father passed away, I was so devastated. But, he's always right here." She pointed to her heart, giving Jack a smile.

"After I died, drowning to save my sister, Emma ran back home where she told my Mama about the incident. Mama was devastated about the news. When the moon turned me immortal, I headed back to the village, where, to my shock and surprise, everyone walked right through me, everyone except Emma, who looked at me. I didn't see her though; I just went into the woods, where, for 300 years, I lived as an invisible person to the world." Jack then explains how he met the Guardians and Jamie. He gave a sad chuckle.

Snow White sat down on a bench, tapping the spot next to her for Jack to come to sit beside her. Once he sat down, Snow wrapped her arm around him and said, "I'm so sorry to hear that you were treated that way. Just know that you are wonderful and that you matter."

Jack leans his head against Snow's shoulder. He sighs, but he doesn't realize that his staff was gone. He looks around. "What...? Where's my staff?" Pitch wasn't dead. He's immortal and Jack forgot. Suddenly, someone covers Snow's mouth from behind. Snow White's eyes widened when her mouth got covered. She turned to Jack, needy for help. "LET HER GO!" But before Jack could get any closer, Snow and the stranger disappeared. Jack, panicking like crazy, runs inside to tell Anna and then flies off to get the Guardians to help him. Meanwhile with Snow and the "stranger" who was really Pitch. Pitch smirks as he chains the princess in a very uncomfortable position. "Comfortable?"

Snow White looked at him with gentle anger. She squirmed to try and get out of the chains. Once Pitch left the room, she cried, "JACK!"

Pitch immediate came back and gagged her. "Another sound from you and you're toast!" He left. A few minutes pass and hummingbird type figure and a small floating man came flying in. She gave the two a smile and shortly after putting one finger in front of her puckered lips, indicating for them to be quiet. They flew beside her and Tooth fluttered her wings, cutting the ropes.

She grabbed Snow's left hand and Sandy her right. "How do you feel about heights?" Tooth whispered.

"A little nervous," she whispered. "But I can try!" They all escaped and off they flew. Snow White was a little timid, but she kept reminding herself not to look down to make sure she was alright. "Thank you so much!" She told Tooth and Sandy.

Sandy and Tooth nod and that fly towards the sleigh where Jack, once again, sat by her. "Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"I'm alright now that I've been saved," she told Jack. She told him how she got locked up and how Sandy and Tooth came to her rescue. "I'm so grateful for all of you," she said to the Guardians. At the word "grateful", tears began streaming down Jack's face. He remembered all the fun he had with his family and friends on this day. But it's all gone now, and there's no way to take it back. His sister was the one who suffered the most after his death. Once home in Arendelle, Jack rushed into Elsa's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Anna looked at Snow in confusion. "Is everything alright, Anna?" She asked, wondering why she was so puzzled.

"Jack...just...slammed the door in my face..." Anna said. "You should probably talk to him. He didn't look so happy." Screams and things breaking were heard inside. "That's NOT good!"

"He really didn't mean it personally, dear," Snow told Anna. "He's just having a rough day." When she heard the crashes, she frightfully grabbed Anna's arm. She gave the redhead a look and asked, "Should we go?"

"Yeah, he needs to be taken down a notch," Anna said. She grabs Snow's arm. Once again, Pitch appears, but this time, with Jack's staff. Anna looks at Snow, terrified.

"Looking for something?" Pitch chuckled. Anna looked at him.

"Jack. You stole his staff!" Anna cried, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, it's obvious," Pitch said. Anna looked at Snow, waiting for her to say something. Snow White had enough of Pitch. She politely said to him, "Would you kindly return it-" she paused. "Wait, what have you done to him?" "Nothing...yet," Pitch said with a grin. He knew someone stupid as Snow White would ask such a ridiculous question. "Why don't I just show you?" He puts the staff over his knee and CRACK! it was broken in two. Jack's screams of pain could be heard echoing from Elsa's room. Anna and Snow break the door down to see Jack holding his chest in pain. But Pitch wasn't finished yet. He threw Jack against the wall with his Nightmare Sand, allowing it to consume and control Jack, turning him into what people call: Entity. He laughs and disappears, leaving the two girls with the evil Jack. Jack knew what his first prey would be: Anna. He grabbed her by the throat, shoved her against the wall, and lifted her off her feet. Anna's eyes went wide with fear as she gasps for air and looks at Snow for help. Snow White immediately ran to Anna and took care of her. She still couldn't comprehend how someone could be so cruel as to take over someone's soul.

Entity looked over at Snow. "Christ, what the fucking hell?!" He kicks Anna hard in the stomach, not knowing that she was pregnant with her and Kristoff's child and went to Snow White, pinning her against the wall with his chains made out of ice. "Shit, you're fucking pretty."

"Excuse me?!" She said, appalled by his language and actions. "I hope you know that I'm already married." Seeing a matchbox on a nearby drawer, she lit a match and set it to the ice chains, causing them to melt. She ran to Anna, took her arm and proceeded to run away.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have left that stupid matchbox next to her." He disappears into nothingness.

While running, Anna fell to her knees in pain. Her stomach was suddenly swollen from the kick Entity gave her. "Oh, Anna," she said. "Are you alright?" She rubbed her stomach and took her to the kingdoms nurses to help her get better.

"I-I need Kristoff...now! He's up in the mountains. Do you think you can get him?" Anna asked.

"Oh, of course!" She told her friend. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." She rushed out from the castle grounds to the stables, taking a beautiful black stallion with her. As she rode through Arendelle, she noticed a shadow of an animal with big antlers at the bottom of a mountain. "Sven! Come here, boy!" She said. The reindeer looked confused but slowly made his way over to Snow White. "Would you happen to know where Kristoff is?" He then gestured upward to the mountain. Together, they headed up the Mountain to see Kristoff sitting against a snow-covered tree, clearly exhausted from hauling ice all day long, but once he saw Snow, his expression changed. He jumped to his feet and ran to hug her. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you up here!" He said, showing clearly his worry and concern for Anna's friend. _Any friend of Anna's is a friend of mine_ , he thought to himself.

"Anna's in danger," she told him. "She needs you. It's urgent." She held her hand out for the two to go to the castle.

"She's about to give birth?!" Kristoff asked Snow as he jumped on Sven and headed back to the castle. "Snow, slow down!" Sven gets by her side. "Damn, you're a professional on a horse!"

Snow White giggled, "I have plenty of experience with animals!" As they came to the castle, Kristoff and Snow left their steeds in the stables and rushed to Anna's aid. "I'm back," Snow told the princess. "He's right here."

"T-Thank you!" Anna said, obviously still in much pain. Gerda looks at the princess.

"It turns out that the Dark Jack kicked Anna in the stomach, where the child should be. But don't worry, the child is still alive, I'll just need your help to hold Anna stable while I get the baby out. Can you do that, Snow?" Kristoff held Anna's hand and looked away. He knew he wasn't allowed to see the "giving birth" part, but he still wanted to be next to his wife nonetheless. Snow White took Anna's hand and encouraged her to keep breathing through the process. She was very patient with Anna. "On the count of the three, I want you to push, Anna," Gerda said. Anna nods. "One...two...three!" Anna pushes and lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain and squeezes Kristoff's hand. The child's cries were heard. "It's a girl!" Anna smiled and looked at Snow. Snow White looked at the beautiful baby girl with awe. She was so amazed to see such a little being. She held Anna's hand, choking up as she saw her friend so happy.

"I have the perfect name for her," Kristoff said. "Lily Snow Bjorgman," Anna smiled warmly at him and at Snow. "It's perfect. What do you think, Snow?"

Snow White was so touched to hear that name. "I love it." She said, holding back tears. She had no idea how much of an impact she had on other people's lives.

Anna dried her tears and held Lily to her. "You wanna hold her, Snow?" Anna asked. Kristoff put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Just then, Jack came in...With Emma, Elsa, and Olaf? "Guess who I found!" Jack said. Anna couldn't believe it as Elsa hugged her; she jumped into her sister's arms and into Olaf's too.

"And right on time too," Kristoff said, holding Anna gently back. Anna giggled, looking at him.

Snow White was so ecstatic to see Emma and Elsa alive. She was so excited to see them, as well as Olaf "But, how?!" She asked. She was clueless as to how they managed to survive.

"The Man in the Moon turned us immortal!" Elsa said. She gasped in delight when she saw the child. "Who's this?"

Anna smiled and said proudly, "Lily Snow Bjorgman!" Emma went on her tiptoes to look.

"Can I hold her?" Emma asked. Anna nods and hands her gently to her. "She's so small!" Then she hands her to Jack who hands her to Snow. Snow White held the baby and said a gentle and sweet "hello". She couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the beautiful baby girl. Within minutes, little Lilly fell asleep in Snow's arms. Kristoff smiled warmly and Elsa blessed the child with her snowflake.

"You're so lucky to have such a sweet child like this," Snow told Kristoff and Anna.

"Thank you," they said, smiling. They were so proud to have a new addition to the family.

Olaf smiled and sat in the chair. "Can I hold her?" His childlike enthusiasm seeping through.

"Of course!" Snow said. "But, be gentle, alright?" She gently gave him the baby.

"I will!" Olaf said as he held little Lily. Suddenly, she sneezes and snow freezes his nose in place. "Hahahahahaha!" They all laughed. Olaf smiles and hands her back to Anna.

"Oh, how sweet!" Snow said. "I'm sure she'll be a wonderful queen just like you!" She told Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa said. A few months pass and Snow was playing with Lily. Suddenly, Lilly began to crawl!

Snow White said, "Good job Lily!" She gave her a very big hug and the two giggled. Lily points to the milk bottle and grabs it, drinking from it.

Olaf goes to them. "Did she just walk?!" He asked, excitedly. She looks up at Olaf, still drinking the milk. She smiles.

"Yes, she did, Olaf!" Snow said. "Isn't it exciting?!" She looked back at the beautiful baby and smiled. Suddenly, Lily DOES walk and waddles to Snow. "ANNA!" Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Jack, and Emma rush in and right on time as they see Lily walk to Snow. "Look at you, Lily!" Snow said to her. Lily then gave Snow a big hug. Anna and the others went to them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Anna said excitedly. "GOOD JOB, LILY!" Anna was so happy to see her little girl finally walking.

A few days pass, Lily was able to say her first words. "S-Snow White!" Snow White's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She started squealing with delight and gave Lily a big hug. Lily giggled. "Snow White!" She says again. She smiles. She repeats it over and over again. "SNOW WHITE!" "Yes! That's me!" She said cheerily. She kept playing with Lily and giving her hugs.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **1/10/19**_

 _ **For wishingapples on Instagram. Go follow this sweet Snow White!**_


End file.
